


The Bread and Bitter Warriors of Light in this Wonderful World

by Benven99



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Isekai, We get turned into our characters, with some adjustments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benven99/pseuds/Benven99
Summary: MMO's were supposed to be fun playing with your friends. Not have some god come in and trick you into being isekaid as your game character into another world. Ah well, might as well have some fun, yea?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Isekai

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was a tan brick ceiling. The first thing I  _ thought _ , was that that wasn't my ceiling. Removing the cotton sheets laying over my body, I got off the bed I had woken up on. Standing up, a wave of dizziness overtook me, making me feel like  _ something _ about my body was off. Looking down, it was as if my body was transparent while at the same time, covered by a dense fog. To add to my confusion, it was if the floor itself was both close and far. Taking a moment to take my mind off the perspective shifts that should have sent me dizzy, yet weren't, I noticed that the tan brick style of the ceiling extended to the walls. Looking over towards the other side of the room I noticed a couple dresser type things, one of which was sporting a mirror, and so I moved closer to it to get a better view of how I looked. I was unrecognizable, and not in the sense that I looked like someone else. While I did get that vague sensation, it was more like someone had taken an eraser to my face, although I did get the impression that it belonged more on a girl than it did on me. A few seconds later, and my perspective  _ shifted _ once more, leaving me hunched over to continue staring into the mirror, the strange overlay that covered my body and face disappearing, leaving me back in my normal male body.

Feeling incredibly weirded out at this point, I continued my survey of the room, doing my best to ignore the lullaby playing through the room. Near me was another set of drawers, with a small chest on top of it being held open by a…  _ stuffed moogle? _ Looking further down led me to two bells, one on top of what looked like a normal stand, and the other perched on something from a barber shop. Behind the bells was a bookshelf, where a short investigation showed that none of the books on it had no titles, and all the pages were blank. Turning towards the opposite side of the room, there was what I could only assume was the source of the music, sitting near a giant wooden closet built into the wall. Making my way over, I soon found out that the closet was unopenable and the music player couldn’t be turned off. Likewise, the door out of the room was also locked. All of this was…  _ really familiar _ . And then it hit me.

This was the Quicksand Inn Room, from the game Final Fantasy XIV. But how come I was here?  _ Think, think, think…  _ The last I remembered was playing the game with some of the others from the Bread & Bitter discord. We had even managed to wrangle Kuro and Noa into playing as well, due to the free period happening. We had accepted a special quest involving the omega dungeon, gotten ourselves wiped, and then a bright light had come out of the screen before I woke up here. How could something that happened in the game result in  _ getting sucked into it and have weird shit happen to my body!? _

A flashing light brought my attention towards the small desk near the bed, where an open journal lied. Approaching it, the first thing that stood out was that the open pages had writing on them, unlike the books on the bookshelf. However, it was but a single sentence stretched between the two pages, and the message displayed was unnerving.

**_Come to the main hall_ **

A click sounded out behind me. Turning around, it was to the sight of the door opening, the path out finally showing itself. Steeling myself, I left the room to finally figure out what was going on. A set of stairs leading down brought me to the main hall of the building, my body shifting a couple of times and sending me stumbling. Opening the gate that led into the main hall, I noticed that I hadn’t been the first to arrive. Seated at one of the tables were two foggy and blurred figures, one tall and feminine, the other as short as a child. The taller one noticed me first, raising a hand in greeting. “Hello, welcome to the party. Noa got here not too long before you did. Come take a seat, either whatever’s going on will be explained soon, or more people will show up.” The voice was cool and refined, giving off the sense of a high class lady. But… Noa was the shorty? That made sense, considering her character had been a Lalafell, and we now appeared to be in the game, but still. It was one thing to see as part of a game, and something else in real life.

“Heya. Grim here’s been waiting for a while apparently. Now it’s just a matter of playing the waiting game. Now, who are you? I can see a tail, and Grim’s right here, so you’re either Benven or Nagi. Too blurry to make out whether its a cat tail or a dragon tail.” Shorty, er… Noa said, waving her hand at me.

There was indeed a tail sticking out above my rear when I looked behind me. Given how the sense of dizziness only occurred when my body changed and every other moment my body felt completely natural, it made sense that I didn’t notice it. But even still, I now had a  _ tail _ . How could I miss that? “Benven. And I guess it’s just waiting time for Kuro, Nagi, and Koasz?” I asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs, now mindful of my tail.

As we were waiting, Grim informed me about how the Quicksand was empty of all supplies, and that the doors leading to the streets of Ul’dah were locked. It really was nothing more than a waiting game at this point, huh? Luckily, it didn’t take long for the next appearance as someone big and buff made their way into the room. “Heeey Kuro!” Noa yelled. Kuro waved back at her, her body likely the new character she had showcased some time ago. Another new thing that didn’t register until you were actually experiencing it, and that was how  _ short _ I had made my character. While I was still taller than Noa, I had set the height slider to its minimum, and so that made characters such as Kuro’s much taller than me.

Unfortunately the waiting game carried on for a while after that, leading us to find various ways to entertain ourselves. Our bodies did their switching thing a few more times during our wait, and it was during the period in our real bodies that two more showed up. What could be made out as a boy and a girl joined the group, making it easy to guess which was which. “Glad you finally joined the party.” I remarked to the approaching Koasz and Nagi.

“Sorry, but it’s not every day I wake up as a buff tall woman you know.” Koasz remarked. And as if to coincide with his remark, the dizzy period had happened again, leaving us all in bodies familiar to us, yet foreign all the same.

“Does anyone know what the hell’s going on, cause i’m getting real freaked out.” Nagi asked, her new dragon tail swinging behind her angrily.

**_Glad you asked_ **

And now a voice was being beamed into my head as a bright light surged in the center of the room. Once the light had died down and we could all see again, it was to a new addition to the cast. Standing near the middle of the room was a slim man, with green hair and eyes wearing a white priest's garb. If I had to describe his face, it would be that of a sly person, one who regularly took part in mischief. He actually looked a bit familiar… When he saw that he had our attention, he began to speak. “Welcome, all of you, to the first stop on the journey to your new adventure. Thank you all for accepting the quest, and for agreeing to leave your old lives behind. We thank you for joining the fight against the Demon King and his army. To facilitate this adventure, you will be granted the bodies, skills, and gear of the avatars you used when accepting the quest, augmented by your perception of them. Now one last thing-”

“Hold up asshole! I don’t remember accepting any quest to be isekaid!” Noa interrupted.

Studying the beings face for during the conversation gave me a revelation though. “Your that quest giver! The one that sent us into the Omega dungeon!” I yelled, pointing at the smug asshole.

“Indeed! Now, getting back on track…” He seemed annoyed at the interruption. With a wave of his hand, it was as if my mouth was glued shut. Looking pleased with himself, he continued. “Since we are not heartless, we shall give you a boon of your old life to take with you into your new life. It can be anything you can think of, so long as it was  _ yours _ .”

My mouth was free at the point, obviously so we could voice our boon. There was no use arguing with him though. He had tricked us into accepting whatever this was, and silenced us when we had started to object.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not get used to having boobs, so I’ll keep my dick and all that. Don’t want to have to figure all that stuff out.” Koasz said immediately. He had a good point though. I had already seen the hints looking in the mirror back in the inn room, but when this happened I would become the  _ female _ Miqo’te I played, and I’d rather not deal with that. Having to get used to an entirely new body would be difficult enough, no need to pile a new gender on that as well.

“Same, please.” I said, raising my hand.

“I wanna keep my stuffed rabbit!” Noa said, standing on the chair. But… a stuffed rabbit? Really? I’d have thought she would keep her height since she was going to become a Lalafell, but to each their own I guess. Some things mattered more than others.

“I don’t know, my viola? I don’t really want to subject my cat to all this…” And there was Nagi. No need to involve kitties in this adventure.

I turned towards Kuro and Grim, both of whom appeared to be in deep thought. Kuro was the first to speak up between them. “Shit man, I dunno. My MP3 player and some headphones?” I’m not entirely sure what I had expected from Kuro, but I guess it made sense. They had said that they considered their Roegadyn character to be better than them. But just an MP3 player? Guess they weren’t that attached to anything…

Finally, it was Grim’s turn to speak. “I think I’ll keep a scarf that one of my aunts gave me.” And with Grim’s sentimental choice, we had our boons and our godly host spread his arms.

“Now with my gentle aid, knowledge of the language and the skills you inherited from your avatars will be beamed into your head during the transition into the new world. Now then, Heroes!” He suddenly clapped his hands as a magic circle appeared under our feet. “May you be the ones victorious among the other hero candidates and claim victory against the Demon King and his army! Fare thee well!”

And with his declaration, the magic circle flared a blinding light, and everything was weightless.

* * *

When the light finally died down, it was to show us that we were in the middle of a forest. Looking around at the others, it was plain to see that we truly had become out characters from Final Fantasy XIV. In a way.

Noa was likely the closest to her in-game appearance, with her tiny Lalafell body and tanned skin. Short light brown hair, one blue eye and one purple eye above green swish markings. A simple pair of earrings adorned her pointed ears, while her body was covered by some complicated looking armor. Some leather pants and armored boots finished it off, and carried under her arm was a big, in relation to her that is, purple stuffed rabbit.

Grim was another one close to their game appearance, sporting light grey, sorta blueish short hair, several of those Miqo’te facial markings, slit-pupil eyes in blue and yellow, light makeup, and sporting a small scar on his- _ her _ cheek. An aetheryte earring was clipped on her right cat ear, and she was wearing a fancy red jacket with black undershirt, and fancy black pants and shoes. A feathered cap sat upon her head and her boon, a patterned scarf, hung around her neck. All together, with her pale skin, it gave the look of a noble adventuring lady.. Although, was it just me, or did they seem taller than they should have? Judging by the way she was rubbing her upper back, that may not be the only thing different.

Kuro, who had begun to look for an exit to the forest, almost seemed to blend into the shadows with their light grey skin and black body armor. A helmet covered their head, but if it was anything like the game, then they would have spiky black hair with blue highlights, yellow eyes, and some light makeup. Given their general feelings, I guessed it made sense that their new body was more androgynous than it used to be. A quick glance showed that they were stuffing their mp3 player into one of their pockets as they walked.

Nagi, getting off the floor from where they had fallen, seemed to have the brightest colors of the bunch. Long brown hair framed greyish eyes, as whitish scales covered various parts of their pale skin. A pair of horns sat atop her head, and some fins jutted out the sides. A vest that was light blue on top and white on the lower half covered her torso, while some blue gloves and pants covered the rest of her, some sturdy looking work boots keeping her on her feet. A case, likely containing her viola, sat on the ground next to her, which she picked up.

By process of elimination, that left Koasz as the tall buff… lady? They still seemed feminine, so were they an Astolfo or Felix type of character now? Their incredibly complicated black outfit gave no help in that regard, covering most of their body, while letting some of their chocolate skin peek through. Dark red hair covered their head in short spikes, and I could barely make out a yellow eye and a purple eye.

And finally, I took a look at myself. Tanned skin greeted me with light blue thigh highs with white frills, leading into some wide brimmed shoes. Dark blue shorts sat on my hips, while a large hoodie covered my torso, thick gloves on my hands, and reaching up, a flower crown on my head. This was indeed my favorite outfit from the game, the Spriggan Spring outfit, combined with my Black Mage outfit gloves and the flower crown from the Little Ladies Day. My hand trailed through my hair, touching upon the aetheryte earring in one of my cat ears, and continued to down and… down? Past where my tail was, my hair continued, much longer than any of the ingame hairstyles, reaching down to around my knees. A quick peek into my shorts revealed I was still male, so was I like Koasz and an Astolfo-type character now? And the ground was much closer than I expected it to be, even with my height slider set to min. Indeed, looking back a Noa, I only appeared to be a head taller than her.

What was it that guy had said? Our avatars would be augmented by our perception of them, or something? Did the little headcanons we had about our characters alter how we appeared? I mean, I had a couple little headcanons about how Sizha had lied about her age, but I hadn’t expected anything like this.

Trudging through the snow on the ground we finally got through the forest, and spotted some giant city walls off in the distance. Pulling the hood up to stave off the cold, I observed several sentient… snowballs? Whatever they were, floating around the plains. “Well, that’s much too far to walk. Any ideas? I’d rather not sleep in the snow.” Kuro’s new rumbling voice asked. A quick check of my pockets brought nothing of use, besides a small card that proclaimed me as “Sizha Flymist”, and displayed the various levels I had gained in different classes. I guess this was the way the class system got transferred into this new world? This would be a far easier task if we had our game mounts.

Mounts… for some reason, thinking that word caused something to resonate inside me, leading to a small flash of light as a futuristic key appeared in my hand. Had we kept  _ everything _ we had collected in game? If so, then this was…

Pressing the large button on the key, I was treated to the sight of a car materializing before me. The Regalia Type-G, obtained in the XV crossover event. And now I had a chance to actually drive it! Jumping into the driver's seat, I noticed that the controls were far simpler than such an advanced car would suggest, but I wasn’t complaining. In addition, it looked like it had been customized to work with my child-like body, giving me easy access to the pedals while still allowing me to see above the steering wheel. As a large explosion set off somewhere between us and the city, I decided it was time to get this show on the road.

Honking the horn gave me a great view of everyone’s startled faces and they turned towards me. “Get in losers! It’s time to get going!” I yelled at them. Kuro jumped into the passenger seat, picking Noa up and placing her in their lap, as the rest squeezed into the back seat as best they could. After everyone had been seated, I pressed down on the gas, spending us speeding towards the source of the explosion. Part way into the journey, a think snow fog converged on the area. Luckily, it was a straight shot towards our destination, meaning such fog wouldn’t hinder me. And didn’t even matter in the end, as the fog disappeared shortly after, giving us a view of a giant samurai made of ice standing above a group of people. “Time to bail, i’m going to ram him!” I told the others, waiting for everyone to jump out before pushing the gas as much as it would go and charging the samurai. Engaging the jump booster before we would have collided, the Regalia was smashed into his chest as he turned towards me, the car shattering into a thousand pieces as it was de-summoned. Falling into the snow as my Heartless staff landed near me, my enhanced hearing was able to make out one of the members of the group we had come upon mutter “What in the world was that”. Telling the one closest to me to stay low, I picked my staff up and went to join my friends surrounding the ice giant that was returning to its feet.

My vehicular assault had done some obvious damage, its chestplate sporting large cracks. Koasz was the first to engage it, charging at it with a giant two handed sword, showcasing their skill at a tank as the giant’s attacks focused entirely on them, any damage being healed by Nagi. Noa followed suit, slashing at the feet with her twin daggers while Kuro used her height and her lance to strike higher up the body. Grim supported from the back, launching magic arrows towards it’s weak points, or at least what I assumed were its weak points. Not to be outdone, I set some Ley Lines down at my feet, before throwing a barrage of Fire III spells at the monster, making it roar in pain as my fire impacted its body.

It was strange, fighting like this in a team when I had never gotten in a fight in my life. I guess it was just more of that stuff the god dumped in my head.

In a few minutes it was over, our combined attacks and skill being too much for the lumbering giant, and its body dissolved into particles of mana. Letting out a whoop of joy as I jumped into the air, I kept hold of my now taller than me staff as I turned back towards the group we had saved. The sole male was kneeling down before me, his words coming out in a rush. “Thank you! Thank you! If it hadn’t been for you guys we would have been done for! That stupid Aqua, not telling me about something like the Winter Shogun until it was already on its way…” He continued talking, but I was no longer listening. The girl I could recognize as Aqua was approaching us, followed by who I could tell was Darkness carrying Megumin. Which meant that the boy in front of me was… Kazuma.

The main cast of Konosuba were standing in front of me. Had we been isekaid into an isekai!?


	2. Settling Down

It was when Kazuma’s thanks for the save and rants about useless goddess’ came to a close that my mind returned to me.

“Ah, your welcome? It’s… no big deal. We were just heading for the town when we saw the explosion and decided to check it out.” I told him. Seeing him about to speak again, either to ask questions I didn’t feel like answering, or to continue giving thanks, I decided to interrupt him. “I’m Sizha, what’s your names?” I asked, the name of my character coming out without any thought. It was my name now after all, forever in this body I had created and adopting the name I had given it.

“Ah, I’m Kazuma. These are Aqua, Darkness and Megumin.” And so began the introductions, as Kazuma gestured to each of his party as he named them. Megumin even managed to raise a hand up for a little wave from her place on Darkness’ back.

“Um, excuse me, but is it fine to have such a young child out fighting with you?” Darkness’ refined voice asked. Paying more attention to her, I noticed that had re-positioned Megumin on her back to allow her the use of one of her hands, which she used to gesture towards Noa- or Jojo, as she was now.

“Excuse the fuck out of me!? I’m 19! I’m just… small.” You weren’t really convincing there Noa-Jojo. Also, that 19 came out pretty easily for someone who used to be over the U.S. drinking age. Guess our names weren’t the only things that had been changed in our minds.

Ah well, thinking on it wouldn’t solve or change anything, so best get this moving along so we could get out of the cold. “The one who cussed you out was Jojo. Big, buff, and armored is Kuroe, while tall and dark is Alexi. My elder kin is named A’linhbo and finally is little miss dragon Momorin.”

“There! Introductions are now done, so let’s get moving! This vest was made for crafting, not for standing out in the snow talking our asses off.” Nagi-Momorin was right. She was probably the most exposed of us all, with her sleeveless vest. Guess the scales were the only thing she had in common with dragons. Still, with the Astral Fire resonance fading from inside me, hurrying to the city was sounding more and more like a wonderful plan.

And so, with Kazuma’s group leading the way, we were off to Axel.

* * *

Today was shaping up to be a great day for Kazuma. Sure, other people from Japan had nearly ruined this day by bringing the Winter Shogun into this world, but it had all worked out. Or it would, when he got back to the city and never left it again during the winter season.

Still, he had hoped that the bunch of newcomers had been other people reincarnated from Japan, given that they had arrived in what looked like a car, but given their names and their appearance, they had to be native.

As the large group made their way back towards the city, Kazuma stole another glance towards the diverse bunch.

Trailing in the back was Alexi, the dark beauty that had managed to block a few of the Winter Shogun’s strikes. They were caught in a conversation with the pretty dragonoid, her voice much quieter now that they were making their way towards warmth. If he had to guess, then Kazuma would have pegged them both as long time friends, given the way they seemed to relax against each other.

Then there was the silent trio. Jojo, who looked like a toddler but was apparently older than even Darkness. Were they part dwarf? This was a fantasy world after all, it would make sense for there to be dwarves. Standing a few heads taller than everyone was the fully armored Kuroe, who _had_ to be part orc. Their gray skin and general height gave no other option in his mind. And then there was the cool and refined A’linhbo. There was no other way to describe her besides cat-girl, er, cat-woman? Whatever the specific term was, she had cat ears and a cat tail, same as her younger sibling Sizha.

Or at least, he assumed they were siblings. Sizha had referred to her as her “elder kin” so he assumed that was their races way of referring to family members. Fantasy races didn’t need to adhere to human conventions, and he’d be happier so long as that stayed true. No need to crush his dreams with human-like non-humans.

And finally, the girl of the day. Who had drove what he still assumed to be a car and used it as a battering ram, saving his life. She didn’t look all that impressive, as she looked a bit younger than Megumin, wore a hood with big goofy ears, and carried around a staff taller than she was. And like any other kid, didn’t seem to think ahead, considering she was starting to shiver.

Before he could point it out though, Sizha suddenly clapped her hands, and a bright light covered her. When he and the others could see again, it was to the sight of her outfit being replaced by a heavy red coat. “Ah, much better.” She said, as if flash changing outfits was perfectly normal.

“I’ve never seen such a skill before. Is it something unique to your class?” And there was Darkness, asking the important question.

“You mean Glamours? Nah, that’s something everyone can do back home. Except Momo, she never bothered.” Alexi piped up. Everyone, huh? That’s amazing.

“Hey, I can do it. I just don’t have anything that covers more than this that isn't a thin robe.” Momorin rebutted.

“Still, to create fire magic strong enough to harm the Fairy of Winter. I doubt even my Explosion spell could deal with it permanently.” No duh. You decided to play dead rather than face it.

“Not to mention your weapons actually managed to harm it. I had thought that only those blessed by the gods would have been able to do that.” And there was Darkness bringing up a great point. That monster had been a fairy, so I figured my sword wouldn’t be able to touch it unless it was a cheat item, yet this entire team of girls managed to take it down.

“Hehe, we have a bit of experience fighting spiritual enemies, I guess. And besides, there are _loads_ of people stronger in my class than me. I’d probably rank near the lower middle, since I only really cared about fighting monsters.” The lower middle!? Oh man, Kazuma didn’t want to see what kind of monsters rank near the top.

Still… “What class are you? You’re obviously some kind of Magic User, so are you an Arch Wizard?”

“I’m a Black Mage, obviously! A force of destruction to be feared by all!” Sizha exclaimed thrusting her staff into the air.

Oh great, was she as delusional as Megumin? No, she said it herself, she was in the lower tier of these so called Black Mages, not to mention how young she appeared. It was likely she was parroting stuff her mentors had said, or her childish mind exaggerating the power of her elders.

Still, how long had people been reincarnated into this world that Final Fantasy classes had become a mainstay to this person’s home? “And what about the rest of you?”

“Well, Jojo is our resident rouge. She’s really a Ninja class, but their not really all that stealthy. Kuroe is the Lancer class, and thus good with anything long, pointy, and can send them airborne. The tankiest tank to ever tank is Alexi and could probably carry me around easier than their sword with their Dark Knight class. A’linhbo is of the Archer class, but has equal skill in the Bard class. And finally Momorin is a Scholar class, but can do any of the Healer class range.”

Oh man, and the references just keep on coming. Wait. Two classes, and a class range?

“And that’s not even getting into the various other classes we’ve got some skills in. I don’t know about everyone else, but I’ve tried to learn as many skills from the other classes that I could. I’m not as good in them as I am with my Black Mage, but I like to think I’m at least a bit decent in them.” Go back a second, multiple classes? As in, go back and forth between them? I thought you could only upgrade classes, not go between them like they were clothes!

“If you don’t mind me asking, what level are you?” There we go, just gotta keep those questions going.

“Oh, um….” and now Sizha looked a bit confused. Patting all over her coat, she seemed to be looking for something. Pulling out a card, similar to the Adventure’s card he owned, she began to read off it. “Let’s see here. Master Class Warrior of Light Level 8, Sub-Class Black Mage Level 54. There ya go.”

Master Class? Sub Class? L-LEVEL 54!? Wait, wait, let’s go back a bit. Level 54 for what she called a sub-class. Did that mean those sub-classes of hers were easier to level? How did that work with this Master Class she had? Did they influence one another? He guessed this Master Class was set in stone, and she could exchange the Sub-Class with other ones.

Kazuma was about to ask some questions, but was cut off by a tiny blur rushing ahead.

“City!" And there went the potential dwarf Jojo.

Picking up the pace, Kazuma and the others headed towards the city gates, ready for food and warmth.

* * *

It was a normal winter day for the guild, and Luna was hoping for something to happen. She would rather not hear more of her coworkers successful pursuits in the field of romance, when she was failing.

But there was no distractions to be had. The snow ushered in the adventurer’s laziness, and besides the quest Kazuma and his group had taken, nothing was getting done.

And since Kazuma seemed to be lacking in the common knowledge department, he would likely kill too many snow sprites and incur the wrath of the Fairy of Winter and be killed.

One less adventurer to do quests, not to mention that he was one of the more enthusiastic ones as well. Sure, the debt his friend Aqua seemed to aque may have been the reason, but he still did his best.

Oh well, no use moping about it now.

As she continued to ignore her gossiping colleges, the doors to the guild opened up, and in walked Kazuma and his party, accompanied by six rather _strange_ fellows.

While Luna was happy about not having to report another adventurer’s death, she was rather _concerned_ about the group who came with him. While the human and dwarf were alright, it was the three beastmen and orc that concerned her.

Such species normally kept to themselves, the orc’s especially considering their… _amorous_ nature, and all the males in the nearest orc settlements being dead.

The beastmen though… a secluded lifestyle, far from human civilizations. It was simply their nature, so for _three_ to be part of a party, then they were either outcasts or from a distant land. Although, she would admit the youngest one was _adorable_.

Well, no matter. Kazuma and his party were back, so either they were smart and stopped killing the sprites before the Winter Shogun had arrived, or they managed to apologize quick enough to earn its forgiveness.

“Ah, Satou Kazuma reporting for the bounty of some Snow Sprites.” He said, handing over his card for inspection. Taking the card and inserting it into her equipment, Luna started gathering Eris in preparation for his reward.

A total of twelve Snow Sprite kills for his entire party, that led to… _twelve!?_ Well, they had most certainly met the Shogun then…

Gathering the 1.2 Million Eris that was their reward, she handed it to them with a smile.

“Thank you for your service today. How much of this would you like to put towards your debt?”

“Please put 800 Thousand Eris towards the debt, and rent us four inn rooms.”

“Of course.” Taking back most of the money she had given him, she gave him his keys, and marked down how much debt he should have left. Progress had been made, but he still had a way to go before becoming debt free. “And how may I help you?” There was no need to be rude just because they were an unusual bunch.

“Yea, we killed this huge monster on the way here, and were told it had a bounty. We’d like to cash it, if possible? By the way, I _love_ your hair.” The dwarf of the bunch was the one to approach, holding a card out to her.

Well now, Luna couldn’t tell if that was just a compliment, or a flirt. The attention was nice all the same. “Of course!” Taking the card, Luna took a moment to examine it, absently noting that their name was Jojo. They were definitely foreign, as their adventurer’s card was vastly different than the one’s issued in the Kingdom of Belzerg. 

Checking that it was compatible with her equipment, she ran it through to find out what monster they had slain. What she got back however, left her exclaiming in shock. “T-THE WINTER SHOGUN!?”

 _That_ had gotten the attention of the entire guild. Faeries were immaterial afterall. Resistant to both magic and other attacks, they were a nearly impossible foe for those not blessed by the gods.

The Winter Shogun’s bounty of 200 Million Eris was only so low because it didn’t go around attacking everyone. B-but for these foreign adventurer’s to have slain it… who were they?

“Ah-hem” Clearing her throat to calm herself down, Luna tried to restore her composure. “W-Well, with confirmation that the W-Winter Shogun was slain, it’s bounty of 200 Million Eris is now yours.”

With the declaration of money, even the foreign party was in shock. Going through the process of taking out the required sum, it was the child beastkin and the dragon beastkin that broke out of their shock first.

“Wait, all this is really ours? Really?” The kid asked her with wide eyes, as the dragon started picking up sacks.

“Yes, really.” Luna smiled at the child. The enthusiasm in her voice was far greater than she had heard from any of the other adventurer’s.

The child turned back towards her companions. “I wanna get a house!”

“A house would be a good investment. We have no idea how long we’ll be in the area.” The elder beastkin spoke, the others nodding along.

“So, uh… someone as pretty as you has got to know people. Anyone selling a house we could buy?” This time, Luna could tell that Jojo was flirting with her, even with the shock still lingering in her voice.

A growl originating from the child beastkin’s stomach put a stop to the conversation.

Luna smiled at the group. “How about I get you some food before we get to talking?”

It was adorable how fast the child’s head started nodding before everyone else's.

* * *

I had heard that frogs legs tasted like chicken, and after having a late lunch at the guild house, I could at least attest that magical world frog legs did taste like chicken. Seated at the table I was using, was Kazuma and his gang, as well as Koasz-Alexi and Nagi-Momorin. Kuro-Kuroe and Noa-Jojo had finished not too long ago and went to go continue the conversation with Luna the Guild lady (Or continue flirting, in Noa-Jojo’s case), while Grim-A’linhbo had gone out to explore the town.

Part way into the meal, Koasz had pulled out a figure of Alphinaud from _somewhere_ , and after twisting the key in its back a few times, it had sprung to life as a minion, and was now seated on his shoulder.

Megumin, having recovered from her mana loss, had stuck up a conversation with me about magic. Well, that’s what she said, but really…

“So you don’t have an Explosion spell?”

“Well yes, but also no.” I thought back to the various Final Fantasy spells I knew. I had heard the Black Mage Fire IV spell being compared to Explosion, and the other name for Flare was Nuke, and it showed itself as a localized explosion. So… technically?

I munched on my last frog leg before answering. “My Fire IV spell lets out a burst of flames upon impact, and the Flare spell is _basically_ a small explosion within a five yard radius. So I can _make_ explosions, but I don’t have an Explosion spell.”

“How sad, to be so close to the ultimate magic, and yet be unable to reach it.” Alright you adorable maniac, you do you. I’ll just go and see if I can break the confines of the FFXIV skill system I inherited with this body and reincarnation, and learn MegaFlare. That’d show you.

At that point, Kuro-Kuroe came back, sans Noa-Jojo, and handed out inn keys to the rest of our group. “I got us some rooms for tonight, since even if we buy the house today, we’d need to do quite a bit of paperwork, and nothing will get finalized till tomorrow. Both the house buying, and official citizenship in the city.”

Indeed, we were foreigners to this land, and this world. We had nothing but our adventurer’s card as our identities, but luckily that seemed enough to get us a foothold. “I’m going out to check out some of the people Luna told me about and get some houses lined up. I’ll be back later with some options we can look at, so don’t wander off.”

How rude, was I but a child to be looked after and scolded?

That the answer was now yes is besides the point.

“I woooooon’t, Kuroe.” I told her with a pout. A new discovery there. Pouting with this feminine face was surprisingly easy and natural, especially when combined with my new youthfulness.

On one hand, it continued to make everyone we encountered think that I was a girl.

On the _other_ hand, I didn’t care. If anything, I found that I preferred it. It made me quite happy to be considered cute, and I liked this new body much more than my old one.

Pocketing the inn key, I waved at the others and went off to explore the town myself.

First stop: Some clothes. Although a quick exploration on the way to the city revealed that I had all the gear my character had, that simply meant that I had no _pajamas_ . Or… _underwear_. It was no good to only have one pair.

I could only buy a couple things though, since my inventory was rather full, and I had nowhere to stash it until we got the house.

A couple pairs of frilly underwear and a lace and frill covered nightgown later, I was off to to the second shop. Megumin had told me that for those who didn’t own a home, then the town had a public bathhouse that anyone could use for a small price. So off I was for some amenities.

An hour after I had left the guild hall, and I had bought everything I thought I needed, and made my way to the bathhouse.

I arrived at an empty bathhouse, similar in design to something I had seen in an anime. Paying the fee and entering the men’s side, it was finding out that it really looked like something I had seen in an anime. Which meant that using it would be an exploration of new things.

Luckily it was rather easy to figure out. Clean yourself, pour water over you, and then soak in the water. The only difficult part was the amount of _hair_ I now had, having grown down to my knees. That in itself was a process that got… not really solved, but I think I figured it out? Used a bunch of shampoo though.

After a nice and relaxing soak, it was back to exploring the city. And it was a big city to explore. An open market dominated a large space, featuring several shops selling food, accessories, weapons, anything someone living in this city could possibly need.

A couple stables near the city outskirts. An eccentric store front proclaiming to sell magical items. A couple churches here and there, one proclaiming to worship the Goddess Eris, while the other proclaimed to worship the Goddess Aqua. Although the latter was incredibly obvious given how much they were harassing anyone who came close to their church, trying to get them to join.

Of course, one of the main attractions that I could find was the Succubus Cafe. Which, y’know, for a place where the guys were trying to keep secret from the female adventurers, was pretty easy to find. It had a bunch of posters, and even a sidewalk sign, blatantly advertising its existence.

There would be time for that another day. Today was about exploration.

But all things must end. And as the day ended, I regrouped with the others, we chose our new home, and returned to the inn for the night.

Tomorrow would bring more new things. Furnishing the house, and finalizing our relationship with the city and guild.

As I laid down in bed in my new pajamas, I couldn’t help but think about the future. We had been abducted from our homes and lives, and had our bodies snatched from us.

But… thinking about that wouldn’t change anything. We were under no obligation to defeat the Demon King like that asshole god had told us to do, and we now lived in a world where magic was real.

All we could do is to make the most of this new world of ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and there's the chapter! Hope ya enjoy!  
> This chapter was mainly settling down, thus the name.

**Author's Note:**

> And another story, while I wait for inspiration on my other one to come back.  
> I say that, but its more like this one kidnapped me while I was writing the last chapter of my other story and wouldn't let go.  
> So her it is! In terms of timeline, this is around the 7th episode of the anime, and the start of Volume 2. As shown by us accidentally rescuing Kazuma from being beheaded, and also averting his first death.  
> As for our cast, it's me as your Astolfo-type Black Mage Migo'te, Phantom_Flan as our other Miqo'te, KlonoaDreams as the Ninja Lalafell, ShirakiNagi as our healing Au'Ra, Koasz as our beefy tank Hyur, and KuroBook as our androgynous Roegadyn.


End file.
